catsintheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
RiverClan
RiverClan is a group of cats that live in a part of the forest that is primarily wetland, or shores of lakes/rivers. The founding leader, River, got his name from moving through the forest like the graceful river, so by extension the name was thought to be given to the Clan. Description RiverClan is one of the five Clans and consider StarClan to be their warrior ancestors. RiverClan cats live on the reedy, pebbly plain near a river with very few trees. RiverClan cats are known for their amazing skill at fishing and love for water. They also love beautiful things, and are known to collect rocks, shells, and feathers to decorate their dens. They eat mainly fish, but they can also eat water voles, shrews, and mice. They are contented, sleek, well-fed cats with well-groomed fur. They are known to be clever and graceful but are perceived outside their Clan as being stubborn and lazy. Their long fur and glossy coats are an asset while swimming. RiverClan gets by in leaf-bare, because according to other Clans, they fatten themselves on fish during greenleaf in preparation for leaf-bare. RiverClan cats dislike adding birds to their fresh-kill pile. Sometimes other Clan cats call them "fish-faces", or "fish-breath". They are quite strong swimmers and move through the water as if they are part of it. Their lightning reflexes help them scoop fish from the bank. It is revealed that because the RiverClan cats are so well fed and glossy, when they sun themselves on rocks, sometimes Twolegs take them, mistaking them for kittypets. Hardly any of the warriors came back, signifying that they like the kittypet life. These incidents are kept secret from other Clans. Territory In the Forest Territories The RiverClan forest territory is located in what Twolegs call Morgan Farm's Campsite and the River Chell. Landmarks in this territory include: *'Camp' - A well-drained island surrounded by the river and reeds. The other Clans' fear of water means this camp has never been attacked. *'The Gorge' - A deep gorge cut by the river in the terrain, border with WindClan . Apprentices are forbidden to go near it. *'The River' - A source of food and protection to the Clan. Sometimes, it is peaceful while other times, it floods. *'Twoleg Bridge' - A bridge built by Twolegs that allows the cats to go to Fourtrees when the river is high. The whole camp is surrounded by reeds. In the central area, the cats lie and share tongues in the sun. In the tangle of one of the reeds, there is the warrior's den. It is also right next to the nursery. On the roof of the den, cats have woven in sparkling rocks and shells from the river. The light dances on these, making beautiful reflections. The river comes up very close to the nursery. That's why the walls are built very thickly to prevent the nursery swimming away in a flood. The nursery is also close to the river so the kits can practice getting wet and sometimes swimming. This helps them when they become apprentices. Across the central clearing, the elder's den, leader's den, apprentice's den, and the medicine's den dwell. They are all in a tangle of reeds covered by a hard reedy roof. In The Lake Territories The Lake territory for RiverClan does not have any name by Twolegs. However, the Twoleg names for the borders are Littlepine Road, Littlepine Sailing Center, and Whitechurch Road. The territory includes the River Alba. Landmarks here include: *'Camp' - Like the other camp, this camp is tucked away on a piece of land surrounded by two streams, making it well-defended. *'Greenleaf Twolegplace' - During greenleaf, Twolegs come here to swim noisily. *'Halfbridge' - A peculiar bridge that ends halfway in the water. Twoleg boats are anchored to it. *'Lake Shore' - RiverClan owns the south to western part of the lake shore. The camp is full of lush trees and streams full of fish. There is a main stream that joins a smaller one, and on that triangle of land, RiverClan's camp resides. In the camp, there is a nest of brambles which is where the nursery is. It is strongly reinforced. In other thickets are the elder's and leader's den. The medicine's den is behind a thornbush and overhangs the stream. The earth was washed away, leaving a pool in the roots and a hole in the bank. This is essential for the medicine cat who can store his/her supplies and get fresh water any time. There aren't as many shiny things as the old camp, but Twolegs often leave behind shiny things that the cats can use to decorate their nests. However, they have to be careful, as not all Twoleg things are safe for them. History In the Super Edition Series Crookedstar's Promise Category:Clans